


Little Cass

by SapphoIsBurning



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Babies, Birth, But Still Crack, Crack, Episode Tag: Raw 9-5-16, Fluff and Crack, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoIsBurning/pseuds/SapphoIsBurning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Enzo end up giving birth in the ring, live on Raw? It seemed like something out of a bad dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Cass

**Author's Note:**

> "It’s 2016 and I’m actively watching mpreg role play on Monday night raw"  
> -tumblr user SapphoIsBurning, 9-5-2016

“I don’t think I’m going to make it,” Enzo said, clutching his belly.

Cass gripped his hand as he sat at his side in the ring. The crowd cheered “How you doin’?” in time with Enzo’s breathing, though he was trying to delay the contractions. He didn’t want to give birth in the ring. He wasn’t ready to give birth at all. He had been about to wrestle and then noticed his water breaking and he felt dizzy and he collapsed flat on his back.

“It’s a Monday Night Raw baby boom!” Michael Cole said brightly into his headset. “First Seth Rollins, then Braun Strowman’s surprise triplets, and now this!”

“But it’s not the first time a tag team has become parents in the WWE ring. Back in 1999...” Corey started to say, but another contraction hit Enzo and he couldn’t concentrate on anything else. How could he hear the announcers while he was in the ring? Was that normal?

Suddenly he was covered in a blanket and Referee John Cone was there, officiating the birth. “I want a good clean birth, good positioning.” He signaled and the bell was rung.

Enzo wasn’t wearing pants now, and he bore down, feeling like his entire body was on fire and that his life depended on this match. Or this birth. What was he doing in the ring?

He felt something move out of him and the referee was wearing gloves and pulling a baby out from under the sheets. His baby?

He handed her to Cass, who held her up for the crowd to see. They cheered. (They better cheer, Enzo thought. Who gives heat to a newborn?)

“HER NAME,” Cass shouted. “IS COLLEEN FRANCES CASSAMORE. Little Cass for short,” he said grinning.

“Then our new tag team champions, by virtue of the Freebird rule, are Enzo, Big Cass, and Little Colleen Cassamore!” John Cone raised the baby’s arm. The crowd cheered. Enzo lay panting on the mat. And then he heard the words: “It’s a new day, yes it is!”

“We’ll fight anyone! We’ll fight a baby, we’ll fight a baby right now!” Xavier Woods screamed into a microphone.

“Please, Enzo just gave birth, he needs to rest.”

But the bell rang again. Where were his pants? He felt like he was tangled in the blanket. He rolled to try to get out of the ring but he was stuck and he couldn’t see where the baby was and he just wanted to hold her and...

***

Enzo woke with a start. He was breathing heavy, and he felt cold and sweaty. He reached down: nothing, a mostly flat belly. He was not pregnant. He was not currently giving birth in the ring, nor was he wrestling. It was that stupid dream again.

He caught his breath and rolled over to see Big Cass laying flat on his back and snoring, his mouth open slightly. Enzo caressed his cheek with one finger, feeling his scratchy beard, and got up. He grabbed a fluffy leopard robe from the hook on the back of their bedroom door, put it on over his boxers, and tied the belt.

He pushed open the door from their bedroom, quietly, not turning on the lights. He walked down the hallway, past the bathroom, past the night light, to another door and pushed it open. It squeaked: he’d have to look at that, or get Cass to look at it.

The baby was sleeping peacefully. Of course she was sleeping peacefully, she was somehow a champion sleeper and he hadn’t heard anything on the baby monitor to make him think otherwise. That two assholes like him and Cass could have produced a being so sweet still struck him as a miracle. Or maybe his nana’s prayers were answered, not just for him and his health but for his whole beautiful family.

She wrinkled her nose in her sleep, looking as menacing as an infant could in such repose, and then let out the tiniest possible fart. Enzo stifled a laugh. He rolled his stomach and with all the physical therapy he’d been doing to get back to fighting shape, he could hardly feel the pull of the c-section scar anymore.

“Colleen Frances, you’re invading my dreams,” he said softly. “You gotta stay in your lane, kiddo. Your old man needs his beauty sleep. Paternity leave’s over tomorrow. We’re hitting the road, baby.”

“Enzo?” Cass said sleepily.

Enzo turned to see his partner filling the doorframe to the nursery. “Hey.”

“Dreamin’?”

“You know it.”

“She okay?”

“Always. She’s a champ.”

Cass came into the room and wrapped his arms around Enzo from behind. “Come back to bed.” He bent down to kiss the top of his head.

Enzo took a deep breath, getting the sleepy baby powder smell of his daughter and the Old Spice of her other dad all in one go. “But...tomorrow.”

“It’s 1 AM. Tomorrow is today. And today’s gonna be great. You’ve always been good at today.”

Enzo laughed, quietly, to not wake the kid. “One today at a time.”


End file.
